


Into a Crown

by Andrastie



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cassandra has really bad nightmares, Cassandra-centric (Disney: Tangled), F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and happy, court intrigue, darker/more realistic than the show, let Cassandra be ambitious, we've seen her fight but can she navigate politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrastie/pseuds/Andrastie
Summary: Nothing has been given to Cassandra. She has fought tooth and nail for everything that she has. So why would her destiny be any different? Unfortunately for her, she can’t use a sword this time. Now Cassandra must use her wits to navigate the web of politics that is court life. And who knows maybe she’ll be able to use her sword somehow.OrCassandra forges her own path, leading her to the northern Kingdom of Vaelkar. Here she unravels what her destiny truly is. Sometimes, you can not remove the darkness from a person. And the moonstone might not be done with her yet.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. It Might Have Been A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I finished the series and I decided that what it needed was some court politics. And another season. So I decided to write both. This will mainly follow Cassandra but fret not, the other characters will be here too! Also, I don't intend to make her OP if that's a concern. That being said even I don't know where this story will take me. I have an outline but this story is taking me on a trip. Join me!
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr (arseth)

“I think that’s far enough for today, don’t you think Fidella.” Cassandra affectionately patted Fidella’s neck as she dismounted. They had made good time since leaving Corona, traveling from dusk to dawn, staying at inns if they happened to be near a town, or more likely camping by the roadside. At this point, they didn’t have set destination, Cassandra just knew she had to get away. Rapunzel and Eugene had forgiven her, but the wounds were still fresh. Not to mention that while their compassionate princess had forgiven Cassandra, the people were not so easily swayed. 

She had caused many scars, both physically and mentally. The red rocks still haunted Cassandra and she doubted she was the only one. Many people were still homeless from the destruction she has caused when she took the castle. Corona needed time to heal, and she was more than willing to oblige after everything she has done. 

Cassandra began setting up camp, unpacking Fidella’s packs and saddle before leading her to graze nearby. The sun was just falling below the horizon, allowing her enough light to gather sticks and spark a fire. She laid out her bedroll, a thin sheet of canvas and leather. As uncomfortable as it was, she collapsed on it all the same. She pulled out a few strips of dried meat, chewing it mindlessly. Earlier today she had caught some fish when they stopped at a stream to rest, so the jerky was enough to keep the hunger away. Next town they stumbled on, she would have to buy some supplies. 

Rapunzel in her infinite kindness had gifted Cassandra enough money to last her for a while. After that Cassandra had figured she’d start picking up some odd jobs. As a skilled fighter, it wouldn’t be hard for her to take on a few mercenary jobs. When she had envisioned her destiny, a cell sword was not what she saw, but work was work, and she had no intention of stealing like Eugene. He was probably wanted in all the seven kingdoms. Not that she was staying in the seven kingdoms. 

She had briefly considered traveling to Ingvarr to see if she could make good on the queen’s offer to join her royal guard. It was the title that had caught her though. Her entire life she had been pushing to become Captain of the Guard, just like her father. Now the idea just caused her chest to ache. No, she had left that dream behind when she had taken the moonstone. 

After her experience with the Griffin of Pittsford, she knew that she did not want to go there, or if she was welcome. 

Nesdernia was too hard to get to. Bayangor would be an option, if not for the language difference. Growing up in the court, she had learned common courtesy but aside from formal declarations and greetings, she was illiterate. 

Koto was far too ridged. Their views on women and gender roles were very traditional and their cast system too strict. With no name of significance, she could work her whole life and never rise in class. 

That left Galcrest. Although Cassandra didn’t hate snow nearly as much as Eugene, she wasn’t keen on the month-long journey across the sea to get to the icy shores of Galcrest. 

With a sigh, Cassandra put away the spare jerky and curled up on her bedroll. The soft grass provided a cushion under the fabric. Her and Fidella’s trajectory was taking them East. If her memory served her right, there was a town slightly to the north. They would make it by midday, giving her enough time to buy supplies and secure logging for herself and her horse. With thoughts of an actual bed, she let the soft crackle of the fire lull her to sleep. 

~

  
  


_ Cold air stung her lungs as she panted.  _

_ “Silly girl, you lost before you even began,” echoed around her. Frantically, she tried to find the source of the voice. Darkness swelled around her and suddenly a form emerged. Zhan Tiri bore down onto her, shadowy claws extended. As Cassandra curled in on herself, preparing for the blow- _

_ “Hey! Leave her alone!” rang out from behind her. Light suddenly cut through the dark, forcing Zhan Tiri back.  _

_ Cassandra looked up, squinting through the blaze of light. “Raps?” she whispered as light calmed to a warm glow.  _

_ “Hey, Cass. Didn’t think I was going to let you fight her alone did you?” Rapunzel stated with a small smile, extending a delicate hand towards Cassandra.  _

_ Taking Rapunzel’s hand, Cassandra let herself be pulled up. Once on her feet, Cassandra’s hold on Rapunzel’s hand tightened. She started to speak but a roar causes both heads to snap back to where Zhan Tiri was starting to stand.  _

_ “This time, I’ll protect you,” Rapunzel called as she sprung forward, hair glowing and eyes determined. Zhan Tiri let out a roar and charged towards them.  _

_ Light exploded from Rapunzel as she started to chant “Power or the Sun, gift me with your light.”  _

_ Zhan Tiri shuddered and then curled her fists. The shadows around them seamed to whisper, tendrils snaked out, seeking Rapunzel. Still distracted by her incantation, Rapunzel didn’t notice as the tendril shot towards her. Cass cried out to warn her, arm outstretched. But it was too late. Zhan Tiri met her light just as the shadows engulfed her. When Zhan Tiri stepped back, Rapunzel lay crumpled on the ground, her brilliance reduced to a slowly fading glow.  _

_ “No,” Cassandra whispered. Suddenly she was moving, racing towards Rapunzel. Sliding onto the ground Cassandra reached out, drawing Rapunzel to her. “Raps? Raps! Come on Raps! Look at me! Open your eyes!”  _

_ Rapunzel’s breathing was shallow, and her eyes unfocused when they opened. “Hey now, don’t cry. Shh, it will be ok,” Rapunzel wheezed out. She brought her hands up to Cassandra’s face, wiping the flowing tears away. A cough wracked her body and blood appeared on her lips.  _

_ “No, no, no, you can’t do this Raps. Stay with me, you can’t leave me like this!” Cassandra sobbed. Her forehead fell onto Rapunzel’s and another sob wracked her body.  _

_ “Don’t worry. I’m with you... I’m always safe with you.” She heaved a breath and smiled. Slowly, she closed her eyes. Her chest stopped moving.  _

_ “Raps? Raps!” Cassandra cried out, knowing there wouldn’t be a response. She clung to Rapunzel, shaking with sobs.  _

_ “Cassandra? Where is…” Cassandra’s head shot up, seeing Eugene’s face crumple as he saw who was in her arms. Then, he stilled. Slowly his eyes made their way to her, and anger flashed behind them. “What have you done?” He yelled, taking a menacing step forward.  _

_ “I didn’t- I mean-” Cassandra stammered out. She glanced around for the Zhan Tiri but found only darkness.  _

_ “You were supposed to protect her. You promised you would protect her! She was the only good we had in this world!” Eugene turned his back to her.  _

_ “I tried! I tried to protect her. If I could trade places with her, I would in a heartbeat!” Cassandra called out desperately, still on her knees. _

_ Eugene glanced back at her. “It should have been you,” he said softly, before walking into the darkness and disappearing, leaving Cassandra silent and grief-stricken. New tears sprang from her eyes. _

_ “The guard protects. You couldn’t even do that,” her father’s voice drifted across the darkness. She turned but found her mother instead. Gothal looked disdainfully down at her two daughters. “It should have been you.” and then she too was turning her back.  _

_ “How could you do this Cassandra? We just found her…” Queen Arianna and King Frederic appear to the side. “How could you…” and then they too turn away.  _

_ Suddenly there was Lance, Varian, Adira, Hookfoot, Shorty… so many disappointed faces. And then so many backs. An unnatural silence falls, only broken by Cassandra’s soft cries.  _

_ Then the laughter starts. Hushed at first, but building until it bounces off the walls. Zhan Tiri steps out of the darkness. “Silly girl…” she trails off.  _

_ Suddenly Cassandra couldn’t take it anymore. A final sob wracks her body, and then she is dragging herself up. Stumbling, she takes a deep breath. Rage fills her body, and then, she feels it. Deep down, the moonstone glows. She calls to it, pulling it, yanking it out. With on final wrench, it responds. Like a damn being broken, the magic engulfs her, raging through her. And she lets it, let’s go. Cassandra’s arm flies out, clenching her fist. Black rocks burst from the dark ground. Zhan Tiri stills, shock covering her demonic face. Cassandra lets out a scream, letting the magic take over. Her eyes burn blue and spikes shoot up under Zhan Tiri- _

Cassandra waked up with a gasp. Blue eyes flying open. Sweat covers her body and she breaks out into shivers. Fidella, who had been napping nearby, whinnies anxiously. Cassandra’s chest heaves as she struggles to get air into her lungs. When her breathing evens out, Fidella’s face is nuzzling her. 

“Hey girl,” she croaks out, voice still rough from sleep. “There there, it was just a nightmare. An incredibly vivid, nightmare.” Cassandra mutters half to herself as she strokes Fidella’s large head. 

The sky is a muted pink shade, signaling the approach of the sun on the horizon. Knowing that sleep was futile, Cassandra releases Fidella and starts taking down camp. After rolling her bedroll and scattering the ashes of the fire she approaches Fidella. 

“What do you think girl, early start? There’s a town close by. Lots of hay in your future.” Fidella perks up at the mention of hay. Laughing Cassandra saddles her horse and climbs on. “That’s what I thought,” she murmurs as they start down the path, a small smile on her lips, grey eyes still haunted by her dream. 

She was so unfocused, that she missed the small black rock, almost completely covered by the long grass, a few feet from their camp. 


	2. Not Made of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra arrives in town and meets some interesting people. Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Eugene share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter ahead of schedule. I’m going to try and keep Sunday night, Monday morning my post day. But it all depends on the chapter. This one is a few days early and I'll probably have one a few days late down the line. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr (arseth)

The sun was high in the sky by the time they walked into town. Traimor was a well enough sized place, with merchants selling their wares and locals bustling to and fro. 

The smell of bread wafts from one of the stalls. After being on the road for the past fortnight, Cassandra longs for something that isn’t dried meat or fish. Her stomach announces itself loudly. ‘Lodging first, supplies second’ she reminds herself, urging Fidella forward. 

The inn isn’t too hard to find. A wooden sign with the words ‘Hanna’s Tavern’ swings lightly above the door. “Stay here girl, I’ll be back in a minute,” she instructs Fidella before turning and heading through the door. Inside, the tavern is bustling despite the fact that it was barely midday. A barmaid hurries by, passing pints of some amber liquid to one of the tables. On her return, Cassandra steps forward to catch her attention. 

“Excuse me, miss?” The girl whirls around, blond hair escaping her bun, giving her a distinctly frazzled look. “I was wondering where I could-” before Cassandra could inquire about a room, a voice carries from the bar. 

“Over here, sweets.” Cassandra turns, slightly off-put by the title. A young woman stands behind the bar, seeming much more in control than the blond to her side. “I’ve got this Mia, I think the people over there need a refill.” The woman says, gesturing to the rough-looking group covered in furs to their left. The blond nods and darts off. 

Walking over to the bar, Cassandra sizes up the other woman. She is average height, with a long dark braid falling down her back. Where the blonde - Mia, had looked flustered, this woman looks in her element. The tavern’s owner if Cassandra had to guess. “What can I get ya?” The woman asks, drying some wooden tankards with her apron. 

“I was looking for housing for the night. A room for me and a stall for my horse.” 

“You’re in luck,” the bartender stated,” we have one room left.” She sets the tankards down and moves to retrieve something from one of the wooden cabinets. Cassandra turns, leaning on the bar as she looks around the room. Almost all the seats are taken up. Mia is still at the same table, cheeks pink as she stammers something to one of the men at the table, a large fellow with dark furs draped across his shoulders. 

‘Furs in this weather’ Cassandra wonders to herself. Come to think of it, the majority of the people in the Tavern had on similar attire. Layers and shirt cuts that were clearly meant for colder weather. The air was starting to cool as summer came to an end but not to the extent that these people were taking it. 

“It’s usually not this busy,” the woman says, pulling Cassandra away from her pondering. “The Vaelkar come to trade every few moons. Furs and meats for produce and fabrics. On rare occasions, they’ll offer metalwork and tools. I heard last winter was a hard one for them, so they’re here to restock.” 

Cassandra can’t help the shiver that runs through her. The snowstorm that had swept through and almost destroyed Corona had been last winter. If Vaelkar had dealt with anything half as bad, she pitied them. “Last winter was hard on all of us,” she mutters under her breath before turning back to the owner.

The other woman’s eyes glint, “I hear they’re gearing up for something big,” she whispers conspiratorially to Cassandra. “I heard last time they organized like this, Vaelkar took part of the Spine.”

Cassandra rolls her eyes. “No one lives in the Spine. They probably didn’t need to  _ take _ it,” she deadpans. The Spine was a stretch of mountains that ran from north to south. Being west of Corona, Cassandra had never seen them, but from what she had heard, barely anyone inhabited them. The dense forests and reaching mountains boasted creatures of all types, including some very fierce predators, deterring people from inhabiting them.

The other woman shrugs and pulls out a keychain. Once Cassandra pays, the bartender passes her the key and directs her to the stables. “If you head around back, there's a stable for your horse. Give this to the stable hand and he’ll know you’ve paid for the stall and feed.” With a nod, Cassandra takes the key and wooden token and heads out to where Fidella is waiting.

  
  
  


* * *

Rapunzel snaps her journal closed as Eugene walks into their room. He had just moved in the previous week, and she was still getting used to sharing her-  _ their _ bedroom. 

“Sunshine! Just the person I was looking for.” Despite living together, nowadays it seemed like they never got to see each other. Eugene had thrown himself into his Captain of the Guard duties more than she had expected, and she was taking on more and more responsibilities in governing the Kingdom. While her parents were still healthy and capable of ruling on their own, the events that had recently taken place had reminded everyone that the King and Queen would not be around forever. Eugene stirs her from her somber thoughts by draping himself across her shoulders. 

“One of Varian's experiments exploded again, that kid is going to be the death of me!” he dramatically tells her, bringing a hand to his forehead pretending to faint. She giggles as his exasperation before lightly pushing him off. It would be cute if his armor had not been digging into her back. 

“Eugene, we’ve discussed this. No cuddles while you’re wearing armor. Last time I got a bruise.” She rubs her arm, remembering where his armor had pinched her. 

Eugene’s eyes glint and a smirk slowly appears on his lips. “To be fair, last time there was a bit more movement required than cuddling.” Her cheeks turn pink at the memory but she laughs and shoves him off again, this time with more success. “What were you doing before I interrupted? Sketching a picture of my beautiful face?” he jokes as he moves to grab her journal. Before she can stop him, flipping through to her most recent page.

“Eugene-” but it's too late. His smile drops as he stares at the newest picture. She plucks the journal from his hands clutching it to her chest. His gaze slowly rises to meet hers but she looks away, staring at the floor. 

“Sunshine?” he asks softly. She shudders. “It’s nothing, just a nightmare.” she supplies rather unconvincingly. 

“Rapunzel, it’s not nothing. You don’t occupy that journal with ‘nothings’,” he says as he takes her hand. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

She takes a deep breath, “Not really.” He nods giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Despite the drawing and his concern, he knew that if she didn’t want to talk about it, he would just have to be supportive. “Well, I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.” She sends him a grateful smile. 

He knows about the nightmares she has. She has spoken to him about them before. In the last week, he's been there to witness her waking up in a cold sweat with wide eyes. He’s been there to reassure her that she isn’t back in that tower, that she has so many people that love and support her, none more than him. And that’s why her drawing has him so worried. He was in it. With his back turned to her. Eugene would never turn his back on Rapunzel. And to make it worse, she seemed hurt in her drawing. Badly hurt. And then there was the other person. 

Cassandra raged in Rapunzel's sketch. Her back had also been turned toward Rapunzel, but unlike him, Cassandra’s face was visible. The cold blue of her eyes being the only color on the page.

They hadn’t heard anything from her since she left, and although Eugene doesn’t particularly miss her icy sarcasm and prickly personality, he does worry about her. And he knew Rapunzel does too. They joked that Rapunzel had a heart big enough for a Kingdom, but the truth was, he knew Cassandra held a special part of Rapunzel. Just like Eugene knew he himself did. 

Two of the most important people to Rapunzel and both had turned their backs on her in her nightmare. As Eugene rubs the back of her hand with this thumb, eyeing Rapunzel’s distant expression, he wishes he could do more. 

* * *

By the time Cassandra had resupplied, the sun had set. Lanterns had been hung outside of buildings lighting her path back to the tavern. The merchants and townsfolk had already hunkered down for the night, but the area around the tavern still bustled with activity, occupied by Vaelkar traders and other odd travelers like herself. There was a chill in the air, making Cassandra covet the heavy furs that she had scoffed at earlier. 

A sigh of relief leaves her lips when she finally makes it to the tavern. There is a roaring fire, providing not only light but warmth. Cassandra plops into a seat near the blaze, slowly warming up. As she thaws, she allows her eyes to wander. The makeup of the people had not changed, with the majority of the occupants being Vaelkar. The mood, on the other hand, had changed vastly. If earlier had been a low hum, the atmosphere now was a full roar. Most likely due to the amount of alcohol that had been imbibed. 

Alcohol that Cassandra wouldn’t mind at the moment. She makes eye contact with Mia, surprised that the girl is still working at the late hour. “What can I get you?” Mia squeaks out, looking slightly less frazzled than before. She had given up on her bun and had taken her hair down, leaving gold ringlets framing her face. 

“A flagon of mead. Do you have any food?” Cassandra asks, realizing that she hadn’t eaten since she first arrived at the market hours ago. The sweetbread had been good at the time, but now she was famished. 

“We’ve got stew and meat pies.” 

“I’ll take the stew.” 

Mia nods, and heads toward the bar. She returns a few seconds later with a flagon of mead and a mug, before scurrying off to the next table. Mug in hand, Cassandra returns to her perusal of the room. 

Boisterous laughter erupts to her right, causing Cassandra to turn, just in time to get splattered in the face with droplets of liquor- ale by the smell of it. A snarl leaves her, but before she can do anything, one of the other travelers stands and confronts the Vaelkar man. “I just got these,” the traveler, a grim-looking man, gestures at his soiled clothing. 

“Aye, they look new. You should be thanking me. Gives them a touch of personality,” the Vaelkar man jokes, a smile still on his face. When the traveler refuses to sit down, the Vaelkar man sits up. “Oh piss off.”

By this time, the surrounding tables had quieted. “You don’t want to do this,” the Vaelkar man states, slowly standing up. 

“No, you should have done that,” the traveler responds, pushing the other man back. Cassandra jumps out of her chair, right before the Vaelkar man stumbles into her now-vacated seat. 

“Watch it,” she bites out, glaring at the man. He pays her no mind, eyes locked on the traveler. As he rises, the owner of the tavern steps in. 

“Gentleman, if you have a problem, I'm more than confident that you can solve this outside,” she says calmly. Cassandra faintly wonders how often she has to deal with situations like this. 

Ignoring her, the Vaelkar surges forward, arms outstretched towards the other man. The traveler sinks lower and launches himself at the incoming man, tackling him to the ground. 

Lightning fast, Cassandra snatches her flagon of mead, and jumps gracefully away, right before the pair barrel into her table, knocking the chairs over and flipping the table. 

The two grapple on the ground, the traveler using his heavier weight to try to pin the other man down. The Vaelkar flails for a second then brings his leg up and around the other man, flipping to straddle the traveler. His first blow splits the man's lip. Another connects to the traveler's face with a sickening crunch. Blood rushes from his now broken nose as he howls in pain. The Vaelkar’s arm pulls back, preparing for another blow.

The other man tenses, but the blow never comes. A dark hand grabs the Vaelkar’s elbow and yanks him back. In the commotion, another Vaelkar man- Cassandra recognized him as the man speaking to Mia earlier- had crossed the room. “I believe the lady asked you to take this outside,” his voice was deep and carried authority. 

“Sorry Vyron,” the Vaelkar man mumbles, eyes downturn, as he releases the other man and stands. The traveler rises slowly, holding his bloody nose and eyeing the Valekar- Vyron, suspiciously. The man grumbles but returns to his table to nurse his wounded pride and broken nose. Seeing the commotion was over, most people returned to their drinking. 

Cassandra stood to the side, still holding her mug and flagon. The Vaelkar man made to move, but Vyron grabbed his arm, muttering something under his breath. The other man’s eyes widened and he nodded, before returning to his table. Cassandra placed her flagon on the ground before moving to pick up the fallen table and chairs. Before she can grab them though, Vyron appears in her peripheral vision. “I apologize for my man disrupting your peace. Let me,” he says, pulling the chair up from the ground. Cassandra narrows her eyes. 

“I’ve got this,” she bites out stubbornly, righting the other chair. Vyron chuckles but hoists the table up all the same. Taking her seat again, Cassandra glares expectantly at Vyron. Instead of leaving, he drops into the chair opposite her. Rolling her eyes, Cassandra takes a swig from her mug. Vyron retrieves her flagon from the floor, placing it in front of her. 

“You almost lost that a few minutes ago. Good thing you have quick reflexes,” he says, eyeing her appreciatively. Cassandra gags. 

“Look I’m  _ flattered _ , but you're not my type,” she sarcastically replies. Vyron laughs, a deep, rumbling sound. Cassandra takes this time to size him up. He’s large, both tall and wide. His skin is dark and his hair is long and dreaded, pulled away from his face. He sits tall, and his comment about ‘his man’ makes her think that he holds some position of power with these people. 

“You are mistaken, I was simply admiring your reflexes. I shall take my leave.” With that, he rises and walks back to his table, calling out to one of the Vaelkar women sitting at the table. Cassandra drains the rest of her mug and refills it, relaxing in her chair. 

Mia comes by a few seconds later, dropping her stew off. It’s not exactly good, but after days on the road, Cassandra finishes it off quickly. After soaking up the last few drops with a piece of bread, she sits back, sipping her mead once more. Mia comes by a few minutes later to collect the bowl, before disappearing through a door. ‘Probably time for her to go home’ Cassandra muses to herself.

Suddenly, there’s a person in the empty seat. Cassandra groans, dragging a hand down her face. “What is it with you people? Do I look like I want to talk?” The tavern owner gives her a look before grabbing the flagon and filling her own mug. Cassandra makes a sound of protest but the other woman waves her off. 

“On the house,” she mutters before downing the mug and going for a refill. Cassandra grumbles but goes back to sipping her own drink. They sit in silence for a few moments, both lost in thought while draining their mugs. 

“Fights break out now and again. I try to move them out into the streets so they don’t break anything but I’m not always successful,” the owner laments.

“You’re Hanna I’m guessing.” Cassandra deducts, based on the tavern name.

“No, Hanna’s my mom. I’m Rose, the current owner. The currently  _ off duty _ owner,” Rose corrects. Cassandra nods, pouring more mead into her cup. At this point, she’s starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Her thoughts are a little fuzzy, and she feels lighter in her chair. “Where are you headed?” Rose asks. 

“I’m… not sure?” Cassandra responded, furrowing her eyebrows. At this Rose turns towards her, eyeing her thoughtfully. 

“Running from something? Or someone?” Cassandra’s eyes drop to her mug, letting the swirls of amber lull her. 

“Ah, both. How about we play a game?” Rose suggests. 

Cassandra scoffs. “Games are for children,” she responds. The other woman laughs.

“Not drinking games. I make an assumption, and if I'm right you drink, if I’m wrong I drink. Actually, I might drink for both. It's been a stressful day.” Cassandra gave her a sympathetic look, before taking a large swig of mead and trying to top off her mug. Startled, Cassandra realized that they had gone through the flagon. Ok, maybe she was a bit tipsy-er than she thought. Rose stands, swaying slightly as she goes. Seems like they were both well on their way to drunk. 

“You think about it. I'll go get up more mead,” she said as she grabbed the flagon and stumbled across the room to the bar. Cassandra used the time to cast a glance around the room. 

Things had quieted down substantially, with most of the occupancy having retired for the night or gone to seek entertainment elsewhere. A few people remain, speaking in hushed tones. A couple of tables down someone snores passed out in their chair. Cassandra smiles faintly. In a way, it reminds her of The Snuggly Duckling. Her smile slips off her face as she is hit with a pang of homesickness. 

She doesn’t like to think of home. It brings back to many memories, good and bad. And the people she misses. Her father. Eugene. Rapunz- 

“I’m back!” Rose announces in a cheerful voice, snapping Cassandra from her thoughts. She drops unceremoniously into her chair. “And I bring booze!” she says triumphantly, a tad louder than necessary. 

Cassandra grabs the flagon gratefully and fills her mug up, before promptly downing half the contents. 

“A sensitive past then,” Rose observes siping her own mug, albeit at a much slower pace. “How about a different game then, mysterious stranger.” At that Cass realizes she hasn’t introduced herself. 

“Names Cassandra, but people call me Cass,” she explains, taking a bit too long to pronounce her own name.

“Well,  _ Cass _ , what should we drink too if not a game,” Rose semi states-semi slurs, emphasizing Cassandra’s name. 

“Does one need a reason to drink? I find that I can get quite drunk without games,” Cassandra slurs back, with a smile on her face. She hadn’t smiled like this in a while and briefly contemplates drinking more often. 

Rose laughs and Cassandra soon finds herself joining in, not knowing the reason behind the laughter. When they settle Rose looks at Cassandra. 

“What say you and I finish this flagon somewhere else, Cass,” Rose proposes suggestively, eyebrow cocked. Her hand snakes across the table and latches onto Cassandra’s. Cassandra blinks a few times, slowly comprehending Rose's offer. Through the haze, she is able to recognize that this is a bad idea, just not the reason. 

“Look, Rose, I don’t know if this is a great idea,” she stutters out but doesn't pull her hand away. 

“Maybe not great, but a good one nonetheless. Besides, were you really looking forward to a cold bed?” Rose questions, voice silky. Cassandra meets her heavily lidded brown eyes. A twinge of disappointment rises. 

‘Green, they should be green’ her addled brain supplies. Her eyes widen as she registers where that came from. Forcing that thought down with a deep breath, Cassandra closes her hand around Rose’s. 

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. I usually like to write the same amount consistently, but after I finished writing these scenes, it ended up being much longer than anticipated.
> 
> All of that to say, don't expect chapters of this length that often. 
> 
> Also, let me know how you feel about the POV swap. I didn't plan it but I felt the need for a Rapunzel cameo. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are all greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are all greatly appreciated


End file.
